The power of The ULTIMATE KEKKAI GENKEI
by Christian Kyuubi Kirchner
Summary: This one boy has the power of the Kekkei Genkai, his is much stronger then that of any other man on earth, he can even copy the Kekkei Genkai of other people its extremely useful, but also extremely dangerous, Adventure romance, power What a Twist!


**If you like it just review it that you do i have a second chapter ready anyway if not then I'll just take it down and write my own damn stories, i don't personally care if someone doesn't like it, but i won't be an ass and make you all read it, so anyway (ADD) just review if you like it**

* * *

This was my last days at the ninja academy. Feeling great when I awoke, I looked to my left, and saw my square, white alarm clock, it read: 9:52am.

"Uh-oh I'm late again, Iruka sensei is NOT gonna be happy with me."  
I got up, put on my favorite outfit, threw a quick bowl of ramen together, and ran out the door.  
I may be second best in my class, but thats no excuse to be late Iruka keeps telling me. Oh man he's really gonna be mad, today was an important lesson, I was supposed to study my ninjutsu. I finally arrived at the academy, and ran into my class just in time for the lesson.

"Your late every day, Toru, you have to be more alert the world doesn't stop for you ya know."  
"I know Iruka I just-"  
"Hurry up, and sit down we have to get started already." Naruto cut me off.  
Let me introduce myself, and the rest of my class. The names Toru, my specialty is copy, I use all jutsu due to a certain family trait...I can even copy kekkei genkai when my skills are high enough. My power is based on kekkai genkai known as the cursekangan, its an ocular jutsu which I only have now. My clan was wiped clean by the last great ninja war its a shame, but what can you do.  
The one who interrupted me was named Naruto Uzumaki, he's stubborn and funny however can be kind of a nuisance sometimes. Overall though he's just troubled...and he has an absurd amount of chakra from a source I can't even see, his blonde spiky hair reminds me of the Fourth Hokage the leader who died protecting our village from the Nine Tailed Fox 12 years ago. My long black hair is just the last symbol of my clan I have left. This kid however has no parents or friends kind of like me. The one sitting next to him is named Sasuke Uchiha, he's whats left of the Uchiha clan after his older brother Itachi tried to kill all of them. It seems he wants his brother to finish what he started. I don't know much about Sasuke except that he is indeed the best in the class, and that he is always angry. He has no clan no parents and no friends just like me. Us three are very alike. The one above them is Shikamaru Nara, his specialty is shadow possession jutsu, he hits them with his shadow, and immobolizes them completely, though I've never seen it used before. He's a lazy slacker though he's smarter then anyone I know. His father is the same way. It seems Shikamaru kind of thinks Naruto is funny as do I. I wonder what else this kid has up his sleeve. The one next to him is Ino Yamanaka, her specialty being Mind transfer jutsu, very useful for interrogations. She's really annoying though. I'm going to tell you all I know about Choji Akimichi is he's fat...and he loves potato chips, specifically, I personally don't know why but, he enjoys BBQ.

Kiba Inuzuka, this guy is such a jerk though he is powerful, with his combo of him and akamaru they can't easily be beaten. Hinata Hyuuga, I don't know much about her but she has the Byakugan, which is another Kekkai Genkai I can copy, hers however is not the one I'm after. And she's really shy thats about all I know about her.  
Shino Aburame, he uses bugs and is good for crowd control, though other then that I don't know much about him.  
The other guys in my class I know absolutely nothing about, so I'm not gonna waste my time on them. I took my seat, and we began the lesson. "Ok, class we're gonna be moving to the training field for our lesson today, due to the danger of some peoples techniques", Iruka said.  
We moved to the training field and began showing our most practiced technique. Some guys made Demon Wind shuriken Combo's. Others made simple jutsu. Then it came down to the bulk of the class. Iruka would make a clone, and someone would hit him or try anyway. Sasuke came up. I used my cursekengan to copy what moves I can. He used "Fire style: Fireball jutsu", and destroyed Iruka's clone. Afterward Naruto came up. As usual he did nothing that made much difference to me. He had tried to make his Shuriken follow a pattern but, it didn't work. He failed the lesson on ninjutsu. Shikamaru came up, he used shadow possession jutsu, and caught the clone after winding by a few trees, he then threw kunai (throwing knife) at him, and destroyed the clone. He immediatly stated, "What a Drag."

Next was Kiba he used Fang over Fang, which turned him and Akamaru into little tornado's and killed the clone. Afterward the last one came up, Hinata used the Byakugan, and pummeled with her palms to destroy the clone. "Ok Toru, your turn."  
I went up, and decided to use the move I aquired during my last encounter with the enemies of my clan. "Chakra explosion: Beam" I shot a beam of green chakra visible to the eye at Iruka's clone so fast he didn't even have time to move away from it.  
The downside to my jutsu is if I overuse it I must rest awhile or my eyes wil begin to lose their sight. I mean rest as in not use it, they eventually heal anyway, but still.  
"Good work Toru, as usual you show a powerful ability...however keep using that cursekangan, and your abilities will lose their power, due to overuse." he stated. "Class dismissed, oh and don't forget tomorrow is your final exam on the clone jutsu, study it hard." he reminded us.  
That night I went to see what Sasuke was doing. As usual he was just sitting there, either practicing the jutsu I already copied, or yelling about his older brother Itachi. I walked down there to see what I could do to help. He was ignoring me though.  
"Thank you, Sasuke." I told him.  
"What the hell are you thanking me for I've done no favors for you." he responded coldy.  
"Quite the contrary actually, you've given me several amazing jutsu to copy." I pointed out.  
"Thats another thing I'm tired of your power that you have, its not fair...I need my sharingan." he replied.  
"Look, I know its rude of me to copy your abilities, especially without your permission..." I drifted off into the lake, noticing the faces of my family appear.  
"You miss them...don't you?" I asked.  
"What would you know about what its like...to be alone." he shot back I laughed saying "I think you and I have more in common then you realize...you see I'm alone too in fact I've only known my mother for 4 years of my life before she passed away, I don't even remember my father."  
He looked at me in shock, "You...your alone too? well I..I want to avenge my clan." he turned away.  
"I know how you feel, but trust me revenge and avenging are so closely related, sometimes you can't tell the difference, I keep saying one day I will avenge my clan...but for me I think it might be a bit harder...I'm sorry about your family...and your brother." I said as I left.  
I passed Naruto on my way, I smiled and waved at him, he just looked confused and waved back. As I was passing I told him.  
"Your not alone." and then I kept walking however he stopped.  
The next day I woke up, and looked at my clock it read : 8:30am. I'm going to be late if I don't hurry. I thought. I arrived at the academy, and was in time to take the test. "So Toru, you actually decided to show up this time.  
Alright, Time for you to take the clone jutsu test to pass the academy...and this time without your cursekangan."  
Oh no without the cursekangan the test will be harder to pass. that cursekangan changes my chakra molding to make it more powerful. I walk to the front of the class, make the handsigns and say. "Clone jutsu." A clone pops up, and it was not the perfect clone, but good enough to pass. Iruka came up to me, and told me I passed. I smiled feeling good. "Don't be too proud though, your cursekangan may be a great gift, but you must learn to fight without it, learn your own jutsu, and make sure to master them without your eyes." he told me. I smiled and nodded. He's right I need to learn to use jutsu without my eyes.  
After I passed he dismissed us, and as we all gathered at the front door, I heard things about Naruto not passing and something about a creature. I walked over to address him. I felt sorry for the guy being all alone, like he has been for years, its just not right to leave someone who's so alike alone like that.  
"Hey, Naruto. I heard about you not passing, sorry."  
"What do you know, your so strong with those special eyes of yours." he shot back.  
"You wanna know something, without em I could barely manage to take you on I bet." I smiled.  
"Your no good without those eyes huh?" he asked.  
"Well of course not why do you think I use em for all of my tests?" it was a rhetorical question which he knew.  
He smiled, "Hey I was wondering... why'd you say that... yesterday by the docks 'your not alone' what did you mean by that?"  
He caught me off gaurd. "You and I are alot alike...without my gift of these eyes I wouldn't be top of the class, I have no parents or family, or friends for that matter."  
He smiled, "I guess we are...but you don't wanna be friends with a guy like me, I can't even make a decent clone for that test." his smile turned to a frown.  
"I believe I can help with that." from behind me Mizuki started talking. "Toru why don't you run along, and talk with the others." I walked off thinking Mizuki was gonna train Naruto. Maybe things will look up for that kid. I went home, and crashed on my bed happy that tomorrow I start being a Genin, and will be assigned to a squad. This should be interesting, I wonder how Naruto and Sasuke are doing.

* * *

**I haven't got a clue if this is decent or not...probably not, I just wanted to have it read through and tried out, **

**By the way heres the descriptions for the Character that has newly been introduced  
**_Toru: His name means Thor, in Japapnese. He's a get things done quickly kind of guy. He doesn't have any patience, but tries to be nice to everyone regardless of their attitude toward him. He's a friend maker for sure, and wants to show people that he can be even BETTER then his father _


End file.
